


Every Kuroo x Reader Fanfic in One Chapter

by OwlPippin



Series: Every Ship In One Fanfic [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwlPippin/pseuds/OwlPippin
Summary: The reader likes emo cat man





	Every Kuroo x Reader Fanfic in One Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> I mean no offense to anyone who writes fics with a similar plot line or who enjoy haikyuu. this is a parody of fics I have read. It was also a request from a friend. Please enjoy.

Okay so like, you, reader, were studying hella hard 'cause like, you tryin a get into a good university, but shit son, you also a manager for the Nekoma Volleyball team. O Shit, whaddup! You also BFF's with the little neko gamer boi named Kenma. He blonde af. and smol.

Anyways, so you were studying with Testurou Kuroo, he was messing around and being a dork but also! EMO! He really likes you alot but shhh you don't know that yet. You also like him! a lot! you were studying history and learned that Volleyball was actually a gateway sport for boys to become gay as fuck. Like swimming, basketball, and especially Ice Skating. (wink wink nudge nudge). You hoped that Kuroo wouldn't be one of the Gay(tm) boys.

So Kuroo got bored of studying even though he's a good student with an emo haircut. He stareted trying to disctract you and he did by dabbing because memes. You laughed at him.

'I made you laugh, are you in looooooveeee with me Name-chan?" he said.

"Pfft no, ur dumb Kuroo-kun"

then you guys kissed and stuff. the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have read too many fics with the same plot line, leave a comment and I may just write you a parody fic as well!


End file.
